Another Man's Creed
by Jay2658
Summary: 3 in the series. Just when I thought I was regaining some sense of a normality, my new world caved in. Now all I have left to stand by are those who choose to stand by me. OC many many OCs.
1. Chapter 1 Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

 **I have a new story up now** **next chapter of this one and it's colliding with the canon as of next chapter…..Sort of. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one and I will try and get the next one out soon** **I don't own COD but I do own M1J.**

"You again, didn't expect to see you Sergeant." A familiar voice called out through the black, I wasn't aware of what had happened after I was shipped back to the UK. Their voice was comforting it peaked my interest that they said again, like I knew them. "Well I guess if you keep getting fucked up like a prozzy on Friday night, you'll end up back 'ere eventually." They chuckled to themselves taking a deep breath in I could smell the faint scent of cigar smoke, I felt the hairs in my nose respond to it drawing me closer to it, I wanted it.

I heard a clack next to my ear like the man was tapping on a keyboard, "These vitals don't lie son, open your damn eyes." The smoke was blown over me again sending my cravings wild, "You're awake so get up."

I attempted to open my eyes but it was as if they were nailed down, no matter how much I struggled I couldn't make them budge.

"You're still weak, it's been almost four years and you're still as weak as the day you were brought here," The man continued whilst I try to open my eyes, the smoke was turning my desire into rage and anger as I couldn't even complete a simple task. Maybe he was right. I couldn't save One and I was fucked up so bad I was evaced to the UK.

"He knew you were weak, why'd you think he didn't trust you to go out alone," He spat at me the stink of the smoke hung to his breath as his words made the hairs in my ear twitch, "The old man was right."

That was the final straw, I felt my rage build like a fire had been lit and I was the fuel. With one swift motion I sat up in my bed, grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and smashed him into the computers with surrounded me.

He grunted as he finally met the wall behind him, he looked at me with the same sky blue eyes as Price for a moment I thought it might even be him but then I noticed the cigar in his gob had the white band of a Montecristo No.2 not the black stripe of the Villa Clara's that he smoked so frequently.

"Doc?" I questioned shifting my focus to his face. The deep lines which he had when we first met had gotten deeper, they scarred him like crevasses in the desert.

He smiled as his feet hit the floor, "Took you long enough," he rolled his eyes, stubbed his cigar out and tapped me on the shoulder. "Get in the chair you're due in my office in ten minutes."

"Aye, Sir," I replied looking down at the chair which sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Don't go all sea dog on me, I'm a mucker not some pansy."

I was left in the room alone so I made the attempt to climb into my chair which sat at the case on my bed. I as I pushed up on the bed with my arms I felt a pulling in my lower back, it shot through my spine. I collapsed back on the bed clutching at my lower back whilst riving.

It took more than five minutes for the pain to subside, I felt like something had been plunged into my back but I couldn't see. I opened up the back of my hospital J-Cloth and reached up, I felt the thread of some pretty substantial stitches. This was going to make my moving problematic.

I took a deep breath looked down at the chair and simply rolled my body towards it, a jump and hope for the best job. The steel arm of the wheel chair collided with my back pulling on the stitches, my knee jerk reaction was to lurch forward the pain making me feel physically sick. I shifted myself around until I was sat square in my chair. I had just managed to get myself seated when the door flew open followed by a blur of hair.

I just about managed to catch the blur before I was almost tackled to the floor; I felt my centre of gravity shift in the chair as I was hit. I smelt so welcoming like they had been missing from my life for an age.

"What happened to you?" She exclaimed still hugging me tightly.

"Well I was blown up," I paused for a few seconds, hugging her back, "Again."

"Are you okay?" She asked looking me in the eyes noticing the long running scar which was now situated across the top of my face running into my cheek.

"I'm fine Ash," I told her taking her hand and placing it on my face, my back was in agony but I wasn't going to tell her that, "I have to get to the Doc's office, you wanna come with?" I asked her smiling. She just nodded and stood next to me holding my hand, I looked up at her and smiled wheeling myself forwards. "It'll be okay, I promise," I whispered to her placing her hand on my shoulder and continuing my plod towards the Doc's office.

"I hope so," She told me as we arrived just outside the doctor's office. She gripped my hands tightly whilst look deeply into my eyes, "Just come back to us, in one piece, please."

"I'll be back for you," I told her grasping her hands tightly, it held them so tightly I could feel her elevated pulse emanating through the veins in the back of her hands. "I'll come and see you afterwards."

I pushed the door open with my good leg and wheeled myself inside. Once inside I was not alone as there were three other men in the room, one was Doc, then came the commanding silhouette of Shepherd and finally was a man who I didn't think I would see for a long time.

"Alright lad?" The old man asked me holding out his hand. I looked down at it, he had deep running lines across it, his voice rang through my ears like a grenade. I couldn't bring myself to shake his hand but instead wheeled myself forwards towards the Doc's desk.

We began to chat and catch up on what had happened since my last encounter with the man, the other two simply stood at opposing corners and scowled at one and other. It took a few minutes before the door flew open with two burley men barrelling inside, one had a large crate with them the other walked with a slight hunch like they had been punched in the stomach.

"You're not dead then?" I asked the hunched man who stood up straight and glared at me before smiling leaning up against the wall.

"You think that some Russian asshole is going to keep me down, I've been kicked in the nackers by a French rugby player," He shot back at me whilst the large man slumped the case on the Doc's desk, sending papers flying around the room.

"Sorry about that mate," The Scot told the Doc sheepishly sliding the case over to me, "This belongs to you; it's pretty hard to fight with one leg."

"So you still want me then?" I asked sarcastically slowly opening the flip locks on the crate. After they were all opened I looked across to the old man and nodded, I wasn't angry with him just with myself that I had to be pulled for getting injured. "Good to see you again old man," I told him throwing the lid on the case wide open.

"Good to see you lad, the last time you weren't exactly conscious." He laughed attempting to peer into the crate.

I was mesmerised by what was inside a cacophony of metal and some space age polymer glistened in the bright fluorescent lighting of the Doc's office. I placed my right hand over the main part of the object it looked like a hydraulic ram, the sort you find in a door breacher or the jaws of life.

"Put it on," I was ordered by Shepherd from across the room as he headed for the exit, he paused at the door turning back to our group, "We mobilise in three hours, so get your last rights and get back here, copy?" He pondered reaching for the door handle.

"Solid copy," The large Welshman declared from his corner of the room. Shepherd left in a huff, probably at the fact that none of us gave two fucks that he was an officer.

"Well he's still a cock and a fanny," The old man straightened up looking towards me.

"Aye, that he is," I replied still brushing my hand over the prosthesis.

"And too think when I was a Major, he didn't seem too bad on Ispackie Freedom," MacMillan shot back his trademark whit, no wonder where Price got it.

I chuckled at the old man's statement, I finally lifted the massive prosthesis out of the box standing it on the table in front of me. I felt every inch of the mechanically actuated device before looking down at my stump and wiggling what was left below my knee. I had to wheel myself backwards before I could fit my leg into the hole in the top of the prosthetic, it clamped itself tightly around my lower leg and then around the point just above my knee.

"What do you think?" MacMillan asked checking over the buckles making sure they were tight.

"It's feels pretty good," I replied looking moving the foot at the base of the prosthesis almost effortlessly.

"It should do," The Welshman started from the edge of the room walking towards me, "that right there is the most advanced military prosthetic on the face of the planet, it has two hundred individual sensors which detect the faint signals that exist at the end of your stump, these produce enough voltage to power the whole system just like you had the foot still attached, copy?"

"That's fucking awesome," I beamed looking down at the leg and moving the foot in circles a thing which I never thought I would ever do again. It felt good, really good.

"Are we done then?" The Doc asked shaking my hand as I stood up once more.

"I think we are," MacMillan told him walking over to the door.

"Okay then, it's been good catching up Colonel," The Doc told him nodding his head whilst the door opened, revealing Ashley sat in the corridor outside.

"And you, mate," Mac replied giving him a half arsed salute.

We were led out into the corridor by Soap who had his civie street clothes on, followed by Porthos then me. I walked straight over to Ashley who smiled as I took her hand and then lifted her in the air. The others just sat back at the edge of the corridor like frightened school children.

"So who are they?" She asked as I placed her down and we turned to face the line of three men.

"Soap, Porthos and Mac," I told her pointing at each one down the line.

"What kind of name is Soap? Or Porthos? What are you a Musketeer?" She then jabbed at them trying to get a reaction.

"It's Alex," Porthos said calmly not giving too much away.

"Captain John MacTavish, Pleased to meet you ma'am," The huge Scot said sheepishly.

"Well aren't we polite," Ash jabbed again.

"Play nicely, Soap's a good man, so is Mac, the welsh one," I paused grinning at Porthos, "Him I'm not too sure about."

"Fuck you Anc," He fired back lowering his head as he did so.

"Come on let's get back to the car, who's hungry?" Ash smiled at me gripping my hand tightly as she turned and began jogging towards the exit.

"I'm good for food," MacMillan declared tapping Soap on the shoulder and walking after us.

Once we had all convened around the car, I noticed that Jessica's child seat was still in the back, which were a pain to remove. "So Porthos, you're the smallest you in the kid's seat?" I asked looking at the man who wasn't exactly small in any sense of the word he was just among giants.

"I'll get it out," MacMillan told us proudly as he tore open the rear driver's side door and began to get to work on the mess that a child's seat is. After about a minute he turned around with the seat in hand, "Done." He beamed.

"How the fuck?" I questioned looking at the man.

"I'm impressed, now put it in the boot, so we can actually get back home," Ashley told him as she clambered into the driver's seat of the car. I climbed in next to her on the left, I could feel my new leg's actuators compress and decompress as I sat in the passenger seat next to Ash.

It took about half an hour to get back to the house but when we arrived Bailey and Jessica were waiting as the instant I knocked on the door I felt her arms fly around me and grasp my waist. I looked down seeing Jessica's head buried in my stomach, he long hair tumbled down from the crown of her head, I stroked it from top to bottom finally pushing my hand into her back holding her closely.

I saw that she had the preliminary stages of the cochlea implants so I wondered if she could hear my voice, "I love you," I whispered but I felt the sound resonate through my sternum so she would feel the vibrations if nothing else.

I felt her grip tighter and then finally look up at me he massive blue eyes pierced into my soul like everything that had happened so far was worth it before finally saying, "I love you too daddy."

I felt a huge lump grow in my throat, but not to show the guys that I was feeling it, I scooped Jessica up holding her on my shoulder. This didn't last long before the hulking great beast that was Fenrir collide with my crotch like a bulldozer, I had to just about managed to put Jessica down gently before I hit the floor.

I felt his huge tongue caress every crevice of my face like a snake stalking its prey, his long main tickled as he manoeuvred about my body. I couldn't help myself by grab the sides of his massive head and pull on his cheeks, "Ah Fen you colossal idiot, I've missed you." I smiled pulling myself up by his main, he didn't care until he spotted the three men stood behind me. Upon this escalation he stood in between them and Jessica like a wolf protecting his cubs.

"It's alright boy," I told him patty him on his hind quarter, I knew this spot calmed him it was an off switch of sorts. He lowered his guards slightly, sniffing his intruders, prowling in his miniature territory. "Oh and Soap he likes unnerving people who dislike the hound." I laughed watching Soap freeze in Fen's gaze. This was eventually broken when Jessica grabbed his thick leather collar pulling him away to go and play in the kitchen.

"Bay," I reached out to give the short Aussie a hug but was met with a swift punch in the gut.

"You've been away for just over six weeks, I'm not ready for that kind of reunion yet, you pommy twat," She told me as I reeled over from the shock, this made Porthos laugh almost uncontrollably, "You want some too pretty boy?"

"Erm…." The Welshman paused sounding genuinely afraid.

"Relax, you stupid sheep shagger," She told him laughing in the same manner as he had been doing a few seconds earlier.

"Wait how did you get that he was Welsh?" I asked her not understanding how from just an 'Erm' she deduced that he was Welsh.

"He's got a red dragon tattoo on his neck, who else would have that other than a Welsh bastard," She told him, "Oh and twenty one AUS and what did Wales get again?" She jabbed alluding to the latest rugby score.

"Yeah, yeah, we got seven, I know, can it already," Porthos said sounding rather butt hurt.

"Now we're getting along, Ash says you're here for tea, then off again?" She asked me.

"Yeah unfortunately, the General doesn't exactly do family time," I chuckled.

"Well then he's a dick," She ended the conversation bluntly before leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

I could smell something cooking in there but moved everyone out into the garden and went to grab some drinks, I brought back my choice bottle of whiskey and a crate of Aussie crap that I knew Bailey kept hidden in the cabinet in the living room.

"Posh drop, haven't we moved on since that crap you used to have on base," MacMillan chuckled looking at the bottle of Glen Fiddich eventually pulling the cork from the bottle and ouring a large half pint glass of the brown liquid.

"Aye, I couldn't be doing with that famous grouse shite, that I was on before."

We must have spent several hours out in the garden until Mac happened to check his watch, "Sorry lads we need to step off," He uttered before downing the glass of whiskey which he held in his right hand.

"Yeah I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," I told him as I checked my watch.

"We're already late," Soap told me looking around to try and find Porthos.

"Where has he gone?" I asked poking my head back inside the kitchen. Where I spotted both he and Bailey, walking out of the downstairs toilet together. "Fucking hell that didn't take you long," I pissed myself laughing at the two of them who made an ill-fated attempt to get themselves in a fit state.

"Bloody hell," Bailey exclaimed looking at me like a deer in the headlights, "This is your fault." She jeered at Porthos.

"How?" He asked.

"Well if you were faster," She shot back angrily.

"Wow, wow, too much I really didn't need to hear it." Soap declared as he barrelled into the room followed by the others.

After we had finished laughing about the situation that had befallen us, a loud knock bellowed through the house. "That would be the Patton wannabe," MacMillan said calmly exhaling through his nose.

"Aye," I nodded simply picking up Jessica and kissing her on the forehead, I placed her down carefully then moved my attention onto Ashley who was tearing up. I held her around the waist causing her to place her head on my shoulder, had I felt her tears seep through my shirt onto my skin. "It will be alright, we'll be back soon."

I ripped the door open and looked at the general's eyes, "Get your shit together, things have escalated, we're mobilise now."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try and upload soon but no promises my masters is taking over my life** **anyhow until the next chapter…..PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nail in the Coffin

Nail in the Coffin

 **I hope you have been enjoying this series, if you haven't read the first two stories yet then go do that (One man's war & One man's Life) now I can wait for this one ****Please tell me what you've thought of the whole series in general I've actually been writing it the entire time I've been at university and I'm now in my Masters year, after this one fuck knows what I'll do :p anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I don't own COD but I do own M1J.**

On the approach through the gates of the cemetery the loud bangs could already be heard, they echoed through my ears everyone I counted still had a myriad of accomplices I just thought to myself, how many SEALs are there. The blacked out Cadillac SUV approached the funeral congregation the line of men dressed in their cleanly pressed dress blues stretched on for hundreds upon hundreds of metres, I sat back holding the brass badge in my hands polishing it with my cuff not wanting to get any crap on it.

The badge gleamed in my hand like a small star, I watched my reflection in it not paying attention to the line of SEALs that was every getting shorter, the men stood macabrely at the end of their procession some with bloodied fists from the spiked badges that they were adorning the coffin with.

I was tapped on the shoulder by a huge hand, "Mate, it's time," The Scottish chauffeur told me drawing my attention to the line which now only had ten men in it. I just nodded looking down at the badge and pulling the door handle exiting the vehicle. The cold north eastern air hit my lungs being late autumn it was very cold. I knew that I was out of place, not only was I in a different uniform I had a different crest in my hands, the crest had a familiar form it had a similar winged dagger to my old SAS badge but it had a skull on top with a wreath enclosing the whole system.

I drew some attention as I stood awkwardly at the end of the line waiting for my turn to force the seal into the coffin. I got to being third in line and saw that at the bottom of the coffin there was a large maybe twenty inch tall photo of a young looking One with the inscription on the plaque at the bottom.

 _Isaac Murphy_

 _A son, a husband and a father_

I had no idea that One was a family man but then I focused on the row of people sat front and centre just behind the coffin, the two women sat in front of me had black dresses on and had no adults in the direct line of sight, just two children either side of them. The younger dark skinned woman viewed me with suspicion as I just zoned out, after a few seconds I turned to see that everyone else had smashed the coffin, it was riddled with varying unit badges, from both the SEALs and the Navy.

I looked down at a space which I assumed the badge would fit into and placed the spikes carefully against the white wooden coffin, I felt the spikes break through the enamel so I just let go. The brass badge balanced precariously in the coffin so with one quick and accurate smash I forced the remainder of the spikes into the coffin sealing it within for eternity.

I leant over the coffin and simply whispered, "I'll guide us all home, mate," Before taking a step back meeting the fierce eyes of the woman who was sat opposite me. I simply nodded, "Ma'am," turning and made an attempt to move back to the Cadillac.

"You're not going anywhere," She told me stepping into my path, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I am Warrant Officer 1st class Jacks, Ma'am, I am here representing the unit that Lieutenant Commander Murphy belonged to I was his second in command, I…" I paused not knowing where to stop when to stop divulging classified information, I took a deep breath and spoke clearly, "I was with t him when the incident happened."

"What?" She questioned angrily, "Why does that make you think that means that you're welcome at my husband's funeral?"

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am," I told her lowering my head and making a second attempt at moving towards the Cadillac.

"On not you don't, you didn't answer my questions, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked me I just froze in my step.

I sighed not being able to respond to her, I heard someone walk up behind the woman and embrace her, "I think you should go," they told me so I continued on my path.

I eventually reached the Cadillac and opened the huge black door, "Tough meet 'ay mate," Soap's thick accent barraged my eardrums.

"Too right bud'," I replied taking in the surroundings, looking at the sigh above the cemetery entrance which simply read, Calverton National Cemetery. "Where we heading?"

"To the docks there should be someone waiting for us there to take us to the Oregon."

 **puohS .M divaD lenoloC – .ginniw era ew ;ycneiciffe tabmoc ;nwonk ton daed fo egatnecrep ;ynam seitlausaC**

By the time we reached the docks it was nightfall, across the water I could see the glow of the city that never sleeps but from Brooklyn you felt a million miles away, it was a pretty poor area.

I spotted a group of what looked like fishermen on the end of one of the quays. "Soap, they our guys?" I asked feeling like this was a very bad time to be on the docks.

We drove little closer Soap dipped our headlights and inched us closer to the men on the dock, having no idea whether these were our guys. One of the men waved us down forcing Soap to stop the vehicle. It didn't take long for us to grind to a halt, "Sir, could you step out of the vehicle," One of the men stepped forwards holding his hand up whilst grabbing at a holster concealed under a water proof coat.

I placed my hands on the roof of the SUV and slowly climbed out, the man came and patted me down before turning to the other man and simply saying, "Meat, they're clear, call it in," he told the man releasing me and dropping his coat back over his holster.

"Captain McTavish?" The second man called out to us.

"Aye, who are you?" Soap returned to the man.

"Meat, OGA, We were ordered to meet here I was told that we would be joined by two other guy's which I'm guessing is you two?"

"That would be us," I butted in looking over to the other guy simply crossing my arms and attempting to look intimidating.

"What the fuck's his problem?" The man asked me running up into my face, like a man possessed.

Soap put his hand across the angry little man's shoulder holding him with his iron grip, "Give him a break," He demanded looking at the man pressing down with his grip taking him out of roid rage and placing him into a more sedate state, almost like he'd been put through a Vulcan death grip. "He buried his CO a few hours ago, so sit in the corner."

"Royce, stand down," Meat told him forcing him to walk down the quay.

"What's got him on edge?" I asked Meat looking off onto the horizon.

"He just doesn't trust the op, we were tasked here about six hours ago from DC, so we have no idea what's going down only that we're rendezvousing with the CO of the 75th."

"Alright, I'll cut the mystery bollocks," Soap spoke calmly calling back over the roid raged man. "The guy you're waiting for is General Shepherd, you'll be joining us on the USS Oregon and you're being recruited into task force 141, a tier 1 unit."

"Well I think we're actually above tier 1 right about now," I told him sniggering as I watched him.

"How do you mean?" Royce asked looking down on me.

"We don't exist, never did, I don't even own a birth certificate now," I chuckled to the man.

"Then you're fucked then?" He asked me deadly serious.

"Aye, that we are, better that than being on stage for the whole night," Soap declared in his deep bellowing voice.

I just smiled watching the two men realise that they were in way deeper shit than what they were in the OGA, "Can you see the sun shine now?" I asked them, watching roid rage turn around walking back down the quay.

"I told you this was fucked," Royce freaked out as I spotted something coming in on the horizon.

"Yeah you're in shit so deep; you'll forget what the sun looks like by the weekend," Soap told him laughing his arse off, "Looks like our ride is here." He then pointed to where I was looking, spotting the craft on the horizon.

I waited for the craft to arrive spotting the lights on the craft getting closer, I was last to enter the RHIB tapping the crew member at the wheel on the shoulder before sitting down next to Soap. I watched the man bounce as we shot across the Upper Bay, after we shot out into the Lower Bay I spotted a new array of lights of the horizon this one looked like a periscope.

 **hcnuP htaeD regniF eviF – lleH fo ediS suoethgiR eht tub neveaH fo ediS gnorW**

I could hear the sound of the music playing from the 141 HQ before we had even got through the door, the bass pounded through the surrounding compartments like a jackhammer through concrete. The air of sailors who'd been fighting dirty for weeks hung in the air with the stink of a thousand burning corpses, I felt my heart pound in time with the rhythm of music.

The pilot of the craft placed his hands on the wheel which adorned the ships doors making them look like a gate sealing hell in, in fact it was concealing the warriors of hell. The Pilot tightened his grip on the wheel and turned it slowly, I could hear every click as the huge cogs turned, eventually it reached a point where the clicking stopped and the door slowly slid open. It took the full weight of the soldier behind the door for it to open fully once inside I felt the pressurised chamber start to decompress.

I brushed my hands over my kit which hung from a peg over the benches which lined either side of the chamber. I the kit was clean and fresh, the cotton felt new, well I could hope so after being blown to fuckity come. I caught a small glance of myself in the mirror seeing my own face for a split second, it seemed alien not like my own. The scars from the frag I received in Eritrea had healed over leaving deep crevices in my skin like canyons stretching across my battered face.

Eventually the door at the far side of the chamber opened sending a barrage of music into the chamber hitting me in the chest like a pounding drum, I managed to slowly move to the room watching the group in the corner, I didn't recognise them but they seemed to be having a good time. I turned back around to feel a huge weight around my body, I could only just about turn my head to see that Grommits huge frame had his bear like arms placed around my body encapsulating me.

"Family is back together," He told me placing back down on my feet, he was the only one in the squad who was bigger than me, he must have been at least six foot eight maybe slightly taller.

"Not all of us," I replied tapping him on the back, he slowly released me setting me down. I looked past the goliath and spotted Jaeger who wanted to try not to seem to happy that only five of our team only made it back from a simple snatch and grab. I held out my hand and he took it, I pulled him in closer holding him like the brother he was.

"Good to see you," He told me whilst smiling in my ear, he pulled away and then looked me up and down, "Well maybe the eighty five percent or so of you that there is left, but I never met the other fifteen and I heard he was an asshole," He chuckled showing me the small framed Canadian that was Syrup.

"Look what the Czech's dragged in," He laughed tapping me on the shoulder and passing me a small envelope.

"What's this?" I asked him looking down at the small piece of folded paper.

"I'll leave you to open it up," He told me simply just nodding at me. I continued to look over the piece of paper, it had a signature on it which I didn't recognise along with a hand drawn seal on the front with just a dagger in a wreath along with 5.3.171 adorning the quillon of the dagger.

 **meht rebmemer lliw eW ,gninrom eht ni dna nus eht fo nwod gniog eht tA .nmednoc sraey eht ron ,meht yraew ton llahs egA :dlo worg tfel era that ew sa .dlo ton worg llahs yehT – noyniB ecneruaL treboR**

I landed in my bunk pulling the envelope from my pocket, there was no one else in the bunk room for the moment so I used the time to open and look over what the envelope contained. I looked at the small object it was tiny but it had some weight to it. I couldn't take the anticipation any longer and merely tore the lip of the envelope wide open.

Whilst I tore the top off the envelope I felt a heavy object bounce into my lap, it just glanced off my crotch causing a jerking reaction. I leant over and looked at the object; it looked like a large cap badge. Upon further inspection I noticed that it was the SEALs cap badge, its eagle and trident gleamed in the dim light. It was made of brass which was familiar to me as both my royal marine commando badge and the SAS cap badge were made from the same material.

I continued to inspect the envelope looking inside the thing, I pulled out a small piece of paper which had a small amount of black ink writing, I tried to read it but it didn't make much sense at first it's simple one line confused me.

 _Wear it with pride_

 _Isaac_

I just held onto the badge, I hadn't earned the thing so why was I being given it. Then I realised something that I had over looked before, One was a SEAL and his name was Isaac, this was his last words to me and he didn't even speak them.

I grasped hold of the badge so tightly that I could feel the brass cutting into my hand but it felt right to me.

 **I hope the chapter was too your liking next time we get into the thick of things and the whole team becomes slightly more gender neutral along with a few more sucker punches and maybe even a few stereotype breakouts** **so you'll just have to wait…PEACE!**


End file.
